narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bourei
Bourei was once a Shinobi from Konohagakure. In an attempt to escape, he went to Kirigakure to change his life. After that he sided with the Ryūchi Cave and Otogakure. After that he was selected to be part of the revived Sound Five. Appearance Bourei appears as a tall and slender man with silver hair and black eyes. His silver hair covers his eyes as well. He wears a white shirt and black pants with original Shinobi boots and stockings. When he joins Sound Five he wears a black cloak over his clothes with a hood over his head. Also his eyes turn red when he uses a certain Kekkei Genkai. Because of his Immortality, he remains the look of a 24 years old, even though he is in fact 41 years old. Personality As a boy, he acted care free and laid back. He didn't care about the rest of the world. When he grew a little older, he literally didn't care about the world, only himself and his own ideals. After he battled Orochimaru and then joined him, he cared about more then his own ideals, he also cared about Orochimaru's and Sound Five's ideals and feelings. In battle, he can act quite sadistic, as shown when fighting Shenron Uzumaki Background As a boy, he usually disrespected the Hokage and other higher ranking ninja, also making fun of the lower rank shinobi. When he grew older, it got worse, taking him to the point threatening the Hokage. After that, he left to Kirigakure to plan his ordeals. This is where Orochimaru found him. After they battled, Orochimaru taught him some of the techniques that he could use, thus achieving his own juinjutsu. He was later teamed with Sound Five, known as Sound Three at the time. After that, Orochimaru made him just like him, an immortal. He also, when joining Sound Five, fell in love with Kariko after hearing her background and going with multiple missions with her, which the First Otokage and Orochimaru did on purpose so they could make a good joke, which made Bourei blush a little. Even though he may act like a jerk to Kariko, he deeply cares for her. He said that he would sacrifice his life for her if it came to it. Abilities He is a very strong shinobi, being able to hold his own against Orochimaru and not even going full power. At full power, he could take on Hiruzen and Orochimaru, though probably not going to win. Kekkei Genkai The power over his Kekkei Genkai is quite unbelievable. He can use them as if they were his own techniques or very basic techniques. He achieved his Kekkei Genkai through his juinjutsu and through Orochimaru's tests. Ninjutsu This is what he usually uses, and is most powerful in. Orochimaru taught him some of his techniques that he uses. The rest of his Ninjutsu techniques were learned by himself. Some of the Ninjutsu techniques he uses are from his absorbed Kekkei Genkai from his cursed seal and the tests that were put upon him from Orochimaru. Tajutsu Not his preferred style, but uses regularly. Some of the techniques he uses are from the absorbed Kekkei Genkai and from the tests Orochimaru put upon him. Relationships